Numerous independent studies have shown that software implementation projects are often extremely complex and regularly fail to deliver the value promised. The success of a software implementation project may be measured by factors such as timely completion and actual implementation of features and functionality promised. When software implementation projects are completed late, over budget, or with fewer features and functions than planned, they are subject to challenge by a client. In the worst cases of failure, the software implementation project may be cancelled or the software may go unused. Poor implementations lead to poor customer referenceability and, therefore, hurt sales. Additionally, setting improper expectations for a software implementation project makes it less likely that the implemented software will actually fulfill the customer's needs. These pitfalls may have a significant impact on the bottom line performance of a software company.